eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Carey Andrews
Carey Andrews has been a member of the EastEnders writing team since 2000 contributing 136 scripts to the show and being responsible for three double episodes and the spin-off All I Want for Christmas...... EastEnders remains as her only writing credit. Episodes written by Carey Andrews 2000s 2000 (4 episodes) *Episode 1921 (13 March 2000) *Episode 2015 (16 October 2000) *Episode 2044 (19 December 2000) *Episode 2045 (21 December 2000) 2001 (7 episodes) *Episode 2085 (20 March 2001) *Episode 2086 (22 March 2001) *Episode 2164 (10 September 2001) *Episode 2165 (11 September 2001) *Episode 2173 (25 September 2001) *Episode 2222 (20 December 2001) *Episode 2223 (21 December 2001) 2002 (4 episodes) *Episode 2254 (12 February 2002) *Episode 2301 (6 May 2002) *Episode 2302 (7 May 2002) *Episode 2436 (25 December 2002 - Part 2) 2003 (6 episodes) *Episode 2472 (25 February 2003) *Episode 2515 (12 May 2003) *Episode 2516 (13 May 2003) *Episode 2548 (8 July 2003) *Episode 2601 (9 October 2003) *Episode 2602 (10 October 2003) 2004 (5 episodes) *Episode 2670 (2 February 2004) *Episode 2739 (1 June 2004) *Episode 2740 (3 June 2004) *Episode 2746 (14 June 2004) *Episode 2792/2793 (3 September 2004) 2005 (5 episodes) *Episode 2932 (29 April 2005) *Episode 2959 (16 June 2005) *Episode 2971 (7 July 2005) *Episode 2991 (11 August 2005) *Episode 3057 (5 December 2005) 2006 (2 episodes) *Episode 3205 (15 August 2006) *Episode 3262/3263 (24 November 2006) 2007 (4 episodes) *Episode 3303 (26 January 2007) *Episode 3348 (16 April 2007) *Episode 3349 (17 April 2007) *Episode 3452 (15 October 2007) 2008 (8 episodes) *Episode 3526 (14 February 2008) *Episode 3527 (15 February 2008) *Episode 3556 (7 April 2008) *Episode 3557 (8 April 2008) *Episode 3588 (2 June 2008) *Episode 3589 (3 June 2008) *Episode 3640 (2 September 2008) *Episode 3670 (24 October 2008) 2009 (7 episodes) *Episode 3721 (16 January 2009) *Episode 3752 (12 March 2009) *Episode 3785 (8 May 2009) *Episode 3842 (17 August 2009) *Episode 3880 (22 October 2009) *Episode 3881 (23 October 2009) *Episode 3914 (21 December 2009) 2010s 2010 (8 episodes) *Episode 3945 (8 February 2010) *Episode 3986 (20 April 2010) *Episode 3987 (22 April 2010) *Episode 4008 (28 May 2010) *Episode 4025/3026 (30 June 2010) *Episode 4073 (20 September 2010) *Episode 4074 (21 September 2010) *Episode 4094 (26 October 2010) 2011 (9 episodes) *Episode 4142 (11 January 2011) *Episode 4143 (13 January 2011) *Episode 4177 (14 March 2011) *Episode 4178 (15 March 2011) *Episode 4196 (18 April 2011) *Episode 4214 (19 May 2011) *Episode 4241 (5 July 2011) *Episode 4261 (8 August 2011) *Episode 4342/4343 (25 December 2011) 2012 (7 episodes) *Episode 4391 (13 March 2012) *Episode 4427 (15 May 2012) *Episode 4457 (6 July 2012) *Episode 4490 (3 September 2012) *Episode 4516 (18 October 2012) *Episode 4517 (19 October 2012) *Episode 4533 (19 November 2012) 2013 (11 episodes) *Episode 4563 (4 January 2013 - Part 1) *Episode 4564 (4 January 2013 - Part 2) *Episode 4584 (8 February 2013) *Episode 4628 (25 April 2013) *Episode 4629 (26 April 2013) *Episode 4631 (30 April 2013) *Episode 4667 (2 July 2013) *Episode 4668 (4 July 2013) *Episode 4689 (9 August 2013) *Episode 4712 (16 September 2013) *Episode 4713 (17 September 2013) 2014 (5 episodes) *Episode 4775/4776 (1 January 2014) *Episode 4811 (27 February 2014) *Episode 4812 (28 February 2014) *Episode 4872 (13 June 2014) *Episode 4978 (18 December 2014) 2015 (10 episodes) *Episode 5013 (12 February 2015) *Episode 5065 (11 May 2015) *Episode 5066 (12 May 2015) *Episode 5119 (13 August 2015) *Episode 5120 (14 August 2015) *Episode 5153 (12 October 2015) *Episode 5155 (15 October 2015) *Episode 5156 (16 October 2015) *Episode 5194 (22 December 2015) *Episode 5201 (29 December 2015) 2016 (7 episodes) *Episode 5254 (29 March 2016) *Episode 5255 (31 March 2016) *Episode 5291 (26 May 2016) *Episode 5317 (18 July 2016) *Episode 5318 (19 July 2016) *Episode 5353 (19 September 2016) *Episode 5354 (20 September 2016) 2017 (16 episodes) *Episode 5422 (10 January 2017) *Episode 5423 (12 January 2017) *Episode 5454 (7 March 2017) *Episode 5455 (9 March 2017 - Part 1) *Episode 5503 (1 June 2017) *Episode 5504 (2 June 2017) *Episode 5536 (28 July 2017) *Episode 5539 (3 August 2017 - Part 1) *Episode 5540 (3 August 2017 - Part 2) *Episode 5560 (8 September 2017) *Episode 5577 (9 October 2017) *Episode 5583 (19 October 2017) *Episode 5584 (20 October 2017) *Episode 5585 (23 October 2017) *Episode 5625 (28 December 2017 - Part 1) *Episode 5626 (28 December 2017 - Part 2) 2018 (9 episodes) *Episode 5656 (15 February 2018) *Episode 5657 (16 February 2018) *Episode 5703 (8 May 2018) *Episode 5704 (10 May 2018) *Episode 5736 (5 July 2018 - Part 2) *Episode 5761 (17 August 2018) *Episode 5778 (17 September 2018) *Episode 5779 (18 September 2018) *Episode 5840 (31 December 2018) 2019 (2 episodes) *Episode 5888 (21 March 2019) *Episode 5889 (22 March 2019) Other EastEnders related works *All I Want for Christmas..... Category:Writers